Titan X?
by WildWriter85
Summary: Red X is the leader of the Titans? Blackfire, Jinx and Terra are members? BB Cy rob star and Rae are dead? Deathstroke killed them! In an final act of revenge Red avenges his friends and love ending his life in the process... But instead of death he finds himself back in jump city and the titans are alive! Red X is a criminal? what's going on? (Alternate universe X) RavenxRed


So I love the character Red X, and I love Raven, so I thought what if i twisted Red X into my own style and create a world where he was not the villain... but then that would be no fun because he is an awesome thief, so why not have both. My Rex X is form a different world and has nothing to do with Batman, so no Jason Todd sorry ^^

I am sure there will be questions, but I will get to explaining them in the story, I hope to post often Hope you will Read and Review.

"It's over for you Deathstroke! Titans GO!" I yelled drawing my Wrist mounted X blades.

"Red, You and your pitiful leftovers will fall, like the others." Deathstroke said in a cold voice, as he raised his hand and snapped his wrist. Cinderblock came from behind him charging forward.

"Terra, You handle him, Blackfire! Give her cover fire!" I ordered as Cinderblock was closing in, just as he swung at me I dropped back sliding under him dropping a X bomb right under him causing a smoke screen and flipping back up to my feet and continued to charge at Deathstroke.

I could hear Terra roar with effort as she slammed two huge slabs at concrete at Cinderblock, and the sound of Blackfire's raining blasts of energy at him.

"They may be able to handle him but what about you little X? Can you even reach me?" with another snap dozens of his robot henchmen leapt from the buildings.

From my belt communicator I heard Jinx "I completed the evac of everyone within five miles. I'm heading there now!"

"Good Job, help Terra and Blackfire when you get here, I'll take him myself!" I responded as I slashed through the another robotic minion. Then another, and another. my Xblades spun with a mad fury, as I slashed and slashed, but I could feel them overheating, and all too soon they stopped. "Shit!" I growled as they returned, and the robots dogpiled on me.

"Poor little X, your remaining friends will die, perhaps I will let you live and suffer with the knowledge that they're Deaths are your fault... Just like hers." He mocked.

"NO!" I screamed and managed to force my hands together, activating two of my bombs to explode. The minons were blown away from the blast. I stood there panting looking for Deathstroke. My sight was blurry and stained red and I could barely hear over the ringing in my ears. The blast hurt me more than I expected.

But I still had feeling in my arms and legs. I reached into the backside of my belt and pulled out a retractable bo staff and three bird-a-rangs. Hitting three robots lunging at me, my sight was refocusing. I ran at began to swing and jab with Robin's weapon of choice. Deathstroke laughed blocking every bow.

"A momento from the former leader? How sweet." he mocked.

"Yes it is... so is this you bastard." I gripped my right fist pointing it at his face and yelled the voice command word "Boo-yah!" A much smaller version of Cyborg's sonic blaster ripped out of my suit and fired! The blue light dimmed, a reminder that it was a one shot deal, I should have used it earlier, I would not have taken any damage from the bombs but I had to hit Deathstroke it.

Deathstroke flipped over and righted himself in mid-air but he was clutching his side, he was hurt. but still he stood upright and looked over to Cinderblock who was being overwhelmed by the three girls.

"Looks like he is at his end." He mentioned calmly

"As are you." I told him focusing on any movement from him while looking at the girls.

"We will have our revenge Deathstroke."

He turned to look at me and said in a bone chilling manner. "I suppose you will need to add three more to that list young X." I found myself turning to look at the girls, they had managed to drop Cinderblock and were moving in to make sure.

"NO!" I screamed as Cinderblock flashed a brilliant white exploding. The girls didn't even manage to scream.

I fell to my knees screaming. and I could hear Deathstroke moving in mocking me as he whispered.

"Now you are all alone. No titans... no Raven." My body was shaking

"You bastard.." I whispered, "I'll kill you."

"You can't do anything young X. I have killed everyone you cared about, and now I will destroy this city." he said setting a small steel box on the floor.

"A sonic imploder. it will create a miniature blackhole that will destroy this city, not a single thing will remain, but I will say good job managing to get the citizens out of harms way, always the hero eh?"

"You'll die too." I said gathering my strength

"Far from it little X. It is a sonic weapon, and i have it adjusted to a frequency that my suit will respond to, leaving me unharmed."

"Not what I meant. I have one last trick up my sleeve." I pressed the button on my belt, which had glowed red, which now began to blink and beep in an alerting way.

Azarath Metrion Zinthos Urath! I called feeling a red aura surround me, in a flash of red I was behind Deathstroke.

My aura began to fade to black. "From Raven and all the others you killed." I locked my arms around him as my belt began to scream its alert.

"Did you know Xenothium, is really unstable and dangerous? Well I just set my belt's energy feedback in reverse." I laughed as I felt him struggle to free himself.

His weapon glowed blue as it started. "You will die!" he yelled at me, perhaps trying to shake my resolve.

"Yes... yes I will, but my friends... my Love will have their revenge, and I will be able to rest in peace." I said feeling my red aura blending with the black, my emotions and Raven's blending as one.

As his box caved in on itself i felt the pull as the gravity well started, I saw the bright red light flash from my belt.

"Goodbye." I whispered to the aura I felt of Raven's, her power a part of her soul I would not let be taken with me. I dropped my own aura as well wanting the full blast to kill Deathstroke.

...

...

...

I felt Ravens aura around me for just another moment before it faded away.

She is gone perhaps I will see she again now that I am dead. I thought to myself. I felt oddly calm, but I felt like my soul was sore... no not my soul my body... but how could I have a body? Slowly I opened my eyes. I was looking up at a blue sky and buildings. Slowly I sat up and looked around. It was jump city.

Was I in heaven? Will my friends be here? I wondered. I heard an Alarm and the familiar roar of Cinderblock.

WHAT! how could he be here? I reached for my waist and felt my belt. I shook my head I would figure it out later, I pulled my communicator. "Titans respond! Jinx? Blackfire? Terra? Respond."

no response. I clutched at it. "Please respond." I begged. Perhaps I was not in heaven, maybe I was in hell. WOuld make sense why cinderblock was here.

My personal hell, alone with the villan's who killed my family. "Fine. I will do it alone." I pressed my belt to transport, but nothing happened.

"Out of power." I focused drawing my strength

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos Urath." I chanted calmly. feeling my aura surround me for a moment before I willed it to my belt. Hearing the sound of if activating I pressed it again and felt the static field move me to Ciderblock's location.

I reappeared above him and Fired from the X's on my palms several goop Xs binding him slightly, then landing on his back "Causing trouble even here in hell huh? Well I will be happy to show you a real hell." I said to him, he roared in response. I planted a shock X on his back and leapt off letting it zap him causing him to fall flat.

I reached down picking up the back of loot he had taken, I turned back towards the building wondering if they were alright. If Cinderblock was doing this for Deathstroke, they would be dead, but if they were lucky they might be ok.

From the corner of my eye I saw something flying at me, I jumped back as a bird-a-rang hit the floor.

"Red X, We got you this time! TItans GO!" A familiar voice called. I turned at stared. the familiar green red and black. The stern face. It was Robin.

This had to be some trick. "Robin?" and next to him all the other titans. Floating just above them was her...

dark purple hair... shorter than she used to wear it, her black leotard and dark blue cape. On her forehead, her red and black gemstone on her ajna chakra, her pale grey skin in its perfection.

I didn't even bother hitting the button on my waist. I called out the power it held and in a red X of energy I transported to her. I appeared in front of her, her shocked look was as cute as ever. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Rachel." I called softly.


End file.
